1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel propulsion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/124858 A1 discloses an outboard motor including a bevel gear engaged with a pinion that is coupled to a drive shaft, a planetary gear train to transmit the rotation of the bevel gear to a propeller shaft, a housing in which the planetary gear train is housed, and a lower case in which the housing is housed. The housing has a cylindrical shape extending in the front-rear direction and the planetary gear train is housed in the front end portion of the housing. The bevel gear is supported by the housing via a bearing disposed inside the front end portion of the housing. The bearing supporting the bevel gear is disposed in front of the planetary gear train and has an outside diameter greater than that of the planetary gear train.